villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chosen One (Animator vs. Animation)
The Chosen One is one of the titular main characters and the main antagonist of the first installment (trilogy) of the Animator vs. Animation franchise by Alan Becker. It is the main antagonist of Animator vs. Animation II and III, and later returns in Animator vs. Animation Shorts. History ''Animator vs. Animation II'' The Chosen One first appeared in "Animator vs. Animation II". After the incident with the stick figure "victim" in the first installment, the animator tries again to animate a stick figure that he can mess around with. He creates the Chosen One, a black stick figure, who immediately starts attacking the animator's mouse pointer with fire, lasers, and anything else. After a brief battle against the pointer, the Chosen One breaks out of the application and begins wreaking havoc on the computer's desktop. The desktop icons (Firefox, AOL Instant Messenger, iTunes, and more) begin attacking the Chosen One, but fail. Only the humanoid icon of AOL Instant Messenger is able to keep the Chosen One busy as the animator tries, in vain, to get help from a fellow programmer. After defeating its foe as well as the icon for My Computer, the Chosen One tries to terminate the computer, but is attacked by the antivirus system and defeated. The animator then uses the now tamed Chosen One's fire abilities as a good thing by making the Chosen One his pop-up blocker. ''Animator vs. Animation III'' The events of "Animator vs. Animation III" begin with the Chosen One, still enslaved, clicking on a link to a site against stick figure slavery. A pop-up appears that would free the Chosen One, but the Chosen One's pop-up-blocking fire destroys it. In a fit of rage, the Chosen One attacks the pointer and manages to free itself. The Chosen One begins its revenge by destroying the Web browser and beginning to destroy a required essay by the animator. Clippy offers to help killing the Chosen One. The animator agrees and the three have a battle in the Word document. As the paper clip and the Chosen One are fighting, the animator takes the time to create a new, red stick figure called the Dark Lord. He makes the Dark Lord as powerful as the Chosen One and makes the new creation's mission to destroy the Chosen One. The Chosen One and the Dark Lord begin fighting with their powers in the Word document, a game of Solitaire, and eventually make it to the desktop. The Dark Lord calls the desktop icons to its aid and they all do battle against the Chosen One. The Chosen One manages to throw the Dark Lord into a game of Minesweeper, where it begins trying to escape without stepping on a mine. The Chosen One fights off the icons and gets into a fierce dual with Firefox, eventually throwing it onto the Minesweeper game and blowing up the Dark Lord. Wounded, the Dark Lord surrenders to the Chosen One. The Chosen One spares the Dark Lord and the two begin attacking the pointer (who was playing Solitaire the whole time). The two destroy all the applications and begin creating a whirlwind to destroy the computer. They succeed in doing so, giving the animator the Blue Screen of Death and presumably killing themselves in the process. ''Animator vs. Animation IV'' In "Animator vs. Animation IV", the new orange stick figure is named the Second Coming and is somehow tied with the Chosen One's Return. The Second Coming becomes the Chosen One for a few seconds before it and the animator partake in another battle. However, the two put aside their differences and become allies in the end. ''Animator vs. Animation'' Shorts In "The Flashback", it is revealed that the Chosen One and the Dark Lord escaped the destruction of the first computer by escaping into the internet. While there, they spread chaos and destruction as they attacked various websites, though eventually the Dark Lord began to become especially ruthless and violent, to a point where even the Chosen One was appalled. Eventually, the Dark Lord developed a new computer virus called ViraBot.exe, which it planned to send to computers all over the world. The Chosen One, however, envisions a horrific future where the Dark Lord and an army of viruses plunge all computers in the world, as well as the internet, into chaos and destruction. The Chosen One tries to stop the Dark Lord from sending out the virus, but the two do battle. One virus is sent to the Animator's computer before the machine is destroyed, and the Dark Lord escapes. The Chosen One reluctantly goes after the virus to stop its spread, forced to return to the Animator's computer. The virus arrives first, and the Chosen One begins breaking through into the computer to stop it. In "The Virus", the Animator's computer is attacked by ViraBot. The Animator, The Second Coming, and the other stick figures attempt to fight it off, but are outmatched. Just as the Virus prepares to kill The Second Coming, The Chosen One returns gets through and attacks the Virus. In "The Chosen One's Return", the Chosen One does battle with the ViraBot virus, attacking it with fire. ViraBot attacks with blades and spikes, but the Chosen One is able to keep pace with the barrage of attacks and projectiles and block and dodge them all. ViraBot eventually hits the Chosen One with a series of spikes, but the Chosen One seems resistant to their corrosive powers. ViraBot jumps in for the kill, and the Chosen One defends itself with its laser beams. The Chosen One corners ViraBot, and the virus escapes into the computer's system. It then takes control of the windows and menus of the computer and proceeds to beat up the Chosen One with them. ViraBot then breaks the windows and turns the pieces into a giant version of itself, and proceeds to bite and rapidly beat the Chosen One. The Chosen One, enraged, catches fire and summons lightning to fight the giant virus, attacking with a wave of energy that forces the virus out of the programs and back onto the desktop. The Chosen One then attacks it with a barrage of fire, lightning, wind, and energy, destroying it. The other stick figures are freed, and begin worshiping the Chosen One as a god. However, the Chosen One ignores them and reopens the portal it came from. It acknowledges the Animator, and the two silently make amends before the Chosen One leaves, unaware the other stick figures soon follow. Powers and Abilities *'Self Awareness': The Chosen One is aware it is a computer program, and is able to recognize and interact with people outside of the computer. *'Internet travel': The Chosen One has the ability to travel throughout the internet, and can inhabit any site it desires. *'Pyrokinesis': The Chosen One's most prominent power. It usually uses fire attacks from its hands and mouth, and can create large explosions as well as use fire to sustain flight. *'Cryokinesis': Though rarely seen, the Chosen One can use a blast of freezing air to encase foes in ice. *'Léizerkinesis': The Chosen One can generate twin laser beams from its head, much like laser vision, that it can use against foes or to destroy the environment. *'Electrokinesis': Though not common, the Chosen One can summon electricity in battle, including summoning a dark cloud and produce a bolot of lighting from it. *'Dynamokinesis': The Chosen One can create destructive energy balls. *'Aerokinesis': The Chosen One can create whirlwinds and vortexes, usually to pull enemies in or trap them in one place. *'Swordsmanship': Though it technically uses spears, the Chosen One is proficient in most bladed weapons it comes across. *'Teleportation': The Chosen One can teleport short distances. *'Levitation/Gliding': It can levitate/hover and glide in the air. *'Superhuman strength/agility/speed/durability/reflexes': He have almost absolute power in regular abilities (strength, speed, durability, agility, reflexes). *'Sport intuition': The Chosen One is an expert in basketball as seen in Animator vs. Animation III. *'Viral immunity': As seen in the AvA Shorts, it seemingly has an immunity to the computer viruses. Whether this extends only to ViraBot's corrosive powers is unknown, and may be linked to the Chosen One essentially being a computer virus itself. *'Hand-to-hand combat skills': The Chosen One is a talented combatant and martial artist, capable of rapid punches and kicks while incorporating flips, dodges, and acrobatics. Gallery Images Screen Shot 2014-04-09 at 6.49.19 PM.png|The Chosen One verses AOL Instant Messager. Lazer.png|The Chosen One verses Adobe Photoshop. firestick.jpg|The Chosen One breathing fire. evil animator vs animation ii by mekouchan-d48x0cn.png|The Chosen One uses lazer vision. The Chosen One - The Second Coming.jpg The Chosen One.jpg Snip20181029 1.png|The Chosen One vs. ViraBot Snip20181029 2.png Snip20181029 3.png Snip20181029 4.png|The Chosen One destroying ViraBot. Videos Animator vs Animation II. Animation II (original) Animator vs Animation III. Animation III (original) The Chosen One's Return - Animator vs. Animation Shorts - Episode 2 The Flashback - Animator vs. Animation Shorts Episode 3 Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Anarchist Category:Archenemy Category:Brutes Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Creation Category:Fighters Category:Humanoid Category:Martial Artists Category:Nemesis Category:One-Man Army Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Supervillains Category:Vandals Category:Mute Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Murderer Category:Titular Category:Successful Category:Suicidal Category:Traitor Category:Mascots Category:Protagonists Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Genderless Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Revived Category:On & Off Category:Honorable Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Delusional Category:Grey Zone Category:Karma Houdini Category:Remorseful Category:Self-Aware Category:Deities Category:Vigilante